I wanna be bad
by Meya
Summary: Harry veut être un mauvais garçon, Drago ne le comprend pas, Hermione est paumée, Dean parle de Batman, Ron est impressionné et Mac Gonagall... fait une partouze à trois ?


**I wanna be bad**

Titre d'origine: I wanna be bad... Oui, j'ai gardé le titre d'origine, car je trouve que c'est plus esthétique...)

Auteur d'origine : Kiye (id = 364035)

Traduit le : 8 mai 2004

Rating : R (Léger)

Pairing : HP/DM et RW/HrG

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Surtout pas à moi. Harry et Drago appartiennent à JKR, la chanson 'I wanna be bad' à Willa Ford et l'histoire à Kiye... 

Warnings/Résumé : Harry veut être un mauvais garçon, Drago ne le comprend pas, Hermione est paumée, Dean parle de Batman, Ron est impressionné et Mac Gonagall... fait une partouze à trois ? 

Notes de la traductrice : Bah, c'est tout cute... Et rigolo aussi ;) Je vois pas d'autres raisons pour avoir envie de traduire ceci !

Bon, voilà, je vais tout de suite traduire le chapitre 4 de Mismatchmaker !!! 

Raaaahh, je suis obligée de changer toute ma ponctuation comme les tildes et les astérisques ne sont plus visualisables dans fanfiction !! Vais les tuer !

Pub pour une fic sur le même couple : Allez voir la fic "Le noble sport du Billard" de Tolkiane !! Trop PTDR !! Et miom... 

En avant pour la ptite histoire !!

=================

**Oh, I, I, I**

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

**I, I, I, I**

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

**My turn**

**Let me let you know that I can**

**Promise that I won't do that**

**So boy, say the time and place **

**'cause you make me wanna misbehave**

=-=-=

"Harry, à quoi pensais-tu en faisant **ça** ?" le cri perçant d'Hermione s'éleva, aussitôt sortis de la e de Mc Gonagall.

"A rien," répondit innocemment Harry. "Pourquoi ?"

"Tu-" gesticula-t-elle de colère, "vient de lui dire de s'en aller et-" elle s'arrêta, toussa, et lui lança un regard assassin.

"Oui ?"

"HARRY !"

"Quoi ?"

Hermione fit la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Harry Potter," dit-elle d'une voix menaçante, "Tu viens de dire au Professeur Mc Gonagall de se faire une **partouze** avec Rogue et **Dumbledore**, comme elle est trop _stressée_ !"

"Et alors ?"

"UNE PARTOUZE AVEC ROGUE ET DUMBLEDORE !" Rugit Hermione, paraissant prête à massacrer Harry.

Tous les élèves passant dans le corridor s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent Hermione.

"Quoi ?" dit Hermione, semblant exaspérée.

Dean toussa. "Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu avais ce fantasme Herm," dit-il, essayant de ne pas rire. "Rogue est un mec plutôt agréable à voir quand il ne fait pas son truc à la Batman avec sa robe."

"Un peu grognon, mais je suis sûr qu'il se erait 3ème ou plus," renchérit Seamus.

"Je parie qu'il a un parfum exotique," ajouta Neville.

"Et le Directeur a un énorme lit," dit gentiment Lavande.

"Pas **moi** !" répondit Hermione, tapant du pied avec colère. "Vous ne **comprenez** pas ? Harry a dit à Mc Gonagall de se faire une **partouze** avec Rogue et Dumbledore, parce qu'elle est trop **stressée** !"

"Vraiment ?" la voix de Ron s'éleva, juste à côté d'Harry. "Impressionnant," dit-il, semblant très admiratif.

"Tu pourrais être **expuls** !" gémit Hermione.

"Où irait notre Héros adoré ?" fit remarquer d'une voix traînante un certain Drago Malefoy. "Ou est-ce la version remasterisée de notre Héros-le Garçon Qui A Survécu Et Qui A De Mauvaises Pensées ?"

=-=-=

**I wanna be bad**

**You make bad look so good**

**I got things on my mind**

**I never thought I would**

**I, I wanna be bad**

**You make bad feel so good**

**I'm losing all my cool**

**I'm about to break rules**

**I, I wanna be bad**

=-=-=

Une fois de plus, le corridor fut silencieux, espérant avidement la bagarre habituelle entre les deux garçons.

Au lieu de rétorquer, Harry rougit, prenant une teinte d'un rouge très attrayant. Du moins, selon Drago.

Ron poussa Harry du coude d'une manière pas très discrète. "Là, tu es supposé lui répliquer quelque chose de vache à propos de lui, de sa famille, ou de sa vie sexuelle," chuchota-t-il plutôt bruyamment.

"En fait, j'en ai bien **une**, Weasley," ricana Drago. "Mais je doute fortement que tu aies jamais couché."

"Bien sûr que si !" cracha Ron.

Drago leva un sourcil. "Oh, vraiment ? Qui est la **chanceuse** ?"

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête timidement.

Tout le monde le fixa.

Pas une fois, en six ans, on avait vu Ron Weasley se dégonfler face à Drago Malefoy.

"Oh et puis **merde** !" dit Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel. "Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, Malefoy, c'était moi. Maintenant, **casse-toi**."

Un hoquet de surprise collectif se répercuta dans tout le corridor.

Drago sembla choqué, mais reprit vit son air impassible. "Adorable Granger, toi et Weasley. Les Sangs de Bourbe devraient aller avec leurs semblables."

Ron étrécit les yeux.

Peut-être qu'Harry avait une imagination trop fertile, mais Drago avait-il semblé **heureux** des nouvelles ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je n'avais jamais pensé que **tu** puisse être le type à courir après H-"

En un instant, la main de Drago était sur la bouche d'Hermione. "La ferme, espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe," gronda-t-il. "Ose **seulement**..."

"**Lâche**-la !" rugit Ron, en repoussant la main de Drago.

Hermione se redressa, s'essuyant la bouche. "N'es-tu pas effrayé d'avoir touché une **Sang de Bourbe**, Malefoy ?" railla-t-elle.

"M. POTTER ET M. MALEFOY,"

Harry se retourna pour voir le Professeur Mc Gonagall, les mains sur les hanches. 

"Je n'ai rien fait, Professeur !" dit-il automatiquement.

"Oh, j'en suis certaine," dit-elle sèchement. "Et j'ai **fait** quelque chose pour que votre imagination nous mette, moi, le Professeur Rogue et le Directeur dans un lit ?"

Harry émit un son étranglé.

"Ô combien l'image soit-elle désagréable, elle vient de **votre** imagination, M. Potter. Maintenant, M. Malefoy, venez ici."

"Oui, Professeur ?"

"Vous allez enseigner les Potions à M. Potter ce soir, neuf heures tapantes, dans ma salle de e."

Drago sourit. "J'attends cela avec impatience, Professeur."

Harry ne dit rien.

= = =

"POTTER !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, étouffant un gloussement.

"Qu'est-ce que ce **parfum** ?"

"Porte Rouge," répondit Harry très calmement. "Tu n'aimes pas ?"

"Depuis quand es-tu si **mauvais garçon** ?"

"Tu ne veux pas que je le sois ?" demanda Harry, baissant les yeux, la voix incertaine.

=-=-=

**Should I boy**

**Tell me what I got is what ya want**

**Tell me do I, I turn you on**

**I don't want no one judging me**

=-=-=

Drago toussa. "Suggères – Suggères-tu une partouze avec Weasley ?"

Harry le regarda, momentanément surpris. "Non !" s'exclama-t-il, indigné. "Seulement avec toi !" Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "L'ai-je vraiment dit si fort ?" ajouta-il, comme après réflexion.

"Ouais," dit Drago, semblant abasourdi.

"NON !" gémit Harry, avant de sortir de la salle de e en courant, les deux mains plaquées sur la bouche.

Drago le fixa pendant une seconde avant que le sens des paroles d'Harry n'imprègne son esprit. 

Ensuite, il courut aussitôt après Harry.

= = =

"Lâche-moi !" Cria Harry en griffant Drago, se débattant contre le mur, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Ses lunettes n'étaient nulle part en vue.

"Merde- Harry- ne..."

"Casse-toi !"

"Comprends-tu pas-"

"Barre-TOI !"

Harry arrêta de se battre contre Drago pendant une seconde, pour reprendre son souffle.

Drago profita de l'occasion.

"Je le veux, moi aussi, Harry."

Des yeux d'un vert émeraude s'ouvrirent pour fixer ceux de Drago, d'un gris nuageux.

"Quoi ?"

"Putain, Potter !"

"Qu'ai-je-"

Drago l'embrassa. Durement.

Il y eut le son étouffé d'un "Oh" avant qu'Harry ne poussa Drago au sol et ne se glisse au-dessus de lui.

Harry suça la lèvre inférieure de Drago, leurs langues se mêlant.

Drago émit un léger gémissement quand Harry se frotta contre lui.

"Tu es un si mauvais garçon, Harry," chuchota-t-il. 

"Seulement avec toi," murmura Harry contre les lèvres de Drago. "Seulement **pour** toi.

=-=-=

**Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me**

**All you your rules from A to Z,**

**But I, I don't wantcha other girls to see**

**That you're messin' round with me**

=-=-=

= = =

"Tu es **à moi** Drago," Déclara Harry, un **bon** moment après, avec Drago au-dessus de lui.

"Mmmm. Comment es-tu devenu si mauvais ?"

"En te regardant," répondit Harry, timidement.

Drago fut surpris. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que, " Dit Harry d'un ton séducteur, traçant des dessins sur le lobe de l'oreille de Drago avec la langue, "tu fais paraître le mal si **bien**."

- The end -

**"I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad."  
  
****- "I Wanna Be Bad" - Willa Ford**

= = =

= = =

Note de l'auteur : Je pense que cette chanson est **parfaite** pour Harry/Drago. Vous pensez pas ?

_- sourit jusqu'aux oreilles -_

J'écoutais cette chanson un jour et j'ai eu cette idée. Hehe. 

Note de la traductrice : Gaaaaahhhh... - _bave et ronronne_ -

Ben quoi ? Je vais très bien, jamais été aussi bien ! - _air angélique -_

_- se faufile dehors -_

_- retourne baver devant des fics Harry/Drago -_

gaaaaaaaaahhhh... 

LOL


End file.
